Electronics have used inorganic materials. More recently, organic and organometallic compounds have been used in various electronic devices.
Arylamines are compounds used in electronics applications including, use in photoreceptors, transistors, such as, thin film transistors (TFT), light emitting diodes (LES), photovoltaic (PV) cells etc. In the electrophotographic imaging field, the photoactive portions of components can be composed of organic materials, which act as photoreceptors for temporarily forming an image in the form of a pattern of charges on the photoreceptor.
Arylamines and arylamine derivatives are known but none have a fluoroacyl moiety or the altered electronic properties of such compounds.